We will be one da?
by Kebugg
Summary: This is a RussiaxOC, don't like? DON'T READ. Kj was just walking home when she sees a man bash another mans brains out with a pipe! Will her life change? rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**This is a RussiaxOC, don't like? DON'T READ. ****Flames will be used to cook smores :D I own KJ but not Hetalia. (If I did there would be aloooot of yaoi **

**:3) **

**Me: This is going to be epic!**

**Kj: I told you to stop using me in your messed up stories!**

**Me: yeah yeah :3**

**Kj: *sighs***

**Me: Enjoooy~**

KJ shivered in the cold air, she liked the cold but this was just insane! God, she missed Ireland. KJ looked around the small street she was walking down, it was empty as usual, this part of Moscow was scary and most people didn't stay out past dark, but the slum she grew up in was the same. No, wait there are two men up ahead, KJ stopped and reached into her parka's pocket, her fingers closing around her butterfly knife.(which was a gift from her brother, they always joked around with knives as kids) Her eyes widened as one hit the other brutally over the head with…a pipe? The guy with the pipe had a weird blackish purple aura around him; Kj started backing up as the weird guy turns around,

"Вы видели, что да*?" He said in a strange innocent voice, his eyes were scarier than the aura,

"E-Erm, да!*"

Kj stammered, she froze when he began to move toward her,

"English da?" He said, the aura was fading and Kj nodded. He smiled and actually looked innocent which disturbed her more,

"Come; let us go drink Vodka Da?"

Ok… What? Was all that Kj could think as she nodded again, she couldn't say no she just saw this guy hit another guy over the head with a pipe! The Russian laughed and grabbed her shoulder tightly, leading her onto another street and into a dingy bar. Kj was stiff and nervous the whole way, this was against everything her brother had ever taught her. The ash haired man pushed on her shoulder harshly and she fell onto a bar stool.

"два круглых водки да***" He told the brutish bar tender, Kj somewhat understood what he said.

"So miss, you are not Russian da?"

"Erm no, I'm Irish"

"Ahhh Irish, you are good drinker da?"

"Well I guess," This was strange, this guy was acting like they were friends; he just knocked a guy out with a pipe and left him to die in the snow! The bartender set two bottles of vodka on the counter along with two shot glasses. That's a round? Wow… The weird guys thanked the bartender in Russian then turned back to her,

"Drink my new comrade!"

She blinked,

"The hell? I just met you and you—

The look on the Russians face made her shut up instantly,

"o-ok let's drink," Kj stammered out and she poured herself a shot. The Russian smiled again and uncorked his bottle, drinking straight from it. After a few minutes of drinking in silence Kj felt a little more relaxed, she always did with a little alcohol in her system, she felt warmer too, much warmer so she shed her parka to reveal the red camisole she wore under it. The chill of the room made her shiver so she slid the parka up around her shoulders again,

"You are not used to the cold da?"

The weird-killer-smiley guy asked,

"No, I just came here a couple months ago,"

Kj answered cautiously,

"Ahh then you must let me show you around miss…"

"Oh I'm Kathryn Johnston… Most people call me Kj though,"

"I am Ivan Braginski, Miss Kj"

He smiled again and Kj smiled back as she threw back another shot,

"Glad to meet you ,"

He took a swig out of the bottle, the smile still affixed to his face. That smile was kind, so very kind, and Kj was so very drunk. (Most Irish people are very social drinkers and you'll often find them in flocks at the bar with arms wrapped around each other or simply leaning against each other) They were just drinking after all, so after half a bottle of vodka her memory of the night faded and Mr. Braginski was just a drinking buddy not some weirdo murderer. She leaned against his shoulder for balance and Ivan looked at her,

"You are ok da?"

"Da"

Kj said drunkenly as she took another swig from her bottle. Ivan chuckled,

"You are drunk miss Kj"

"Drop the miss, your makin' me feel old," Ivan laughed softly at Kj's slurred speach,

"You are very drunk Kj da?"

"Mmm yeah" Kj slurred, "I may be just a little drunk"

Kj snuggled into Ivan's shoulder,

"You're really nice for buying me vodka Mr. Braginski"

"Now now, if we are to be comrades you will call me Ivan da?"

"Ok thanks Ivan," Kj slurred, she felt her vision growing dim and she knew way too late that she had drank too much.

000

Kj woke up with a pounding headache, "Bloooody hell" she moaned,

"you are awake da?," Kj froze and realized the pillows were too plush and the blanket too warm to be hers, "W-where am I?" she stammered out, her voice was shaky and showed how scared she was,

"In my home, I carried you here after you blacked out da?"

Kj realized HE was beside her in the big fluffy bed. She looked up and into the Violet eyes of psycho-guy, he was smiling sweetly down at her and she found she wasn't scared of him, she still had her camisole and cargo pants on, everything still seemed to be attached to her body, and she was oddly comfortable even. She sighed,

"Do you have any aspirin Ivan?" wait… did she just call him Ivan? Where did that come from?

"You have a hangover da?"

"Yes…" she said sulkily, the Russian seemed to be fine and he drank more than she did. Ivan chuckled

"I will get you aspirin and water da?"

"Thanks"

When Ivan got out of bed Kj felt cold again and a small part of her regretted asking for the aspirin but the rest or her remembered what had happened and how they met. She had to get out of here, well maybe after she got her aspirin, and maybe some breakfast. Ivan seemed nice, maybe the other guy was just some asshat. She heard Ivan coming up the stairs and sat up.

"I brought you aspirin and water"

"Thanks," she said and managed a half-smile. Ivan smiled back sweetly,

"you are happy here da?"

"Erm yeah, you have a nice house," Kj said as she popped a couple aspirins in her mouth then downed the glass of water. Ivan seemed pleased,

"you live in bad part of town da?"

"yeah"

Ivan simply nodded and sat on the edge of the bed,

"You do not live there anymore; you live here with me now da?"

Kj stared at him,

"W-Wha?"

"Da!" Ivan said while smiling brightly.

"are you crazy?"

"crazy no, incredibly generous da!"

Ivan hugged her tightly, "Toris will get your things da?"

Ivan looked over to a man with shoulder-length brown hair and green eyes who seemed to be scared of Ivan "Y-yes sir. Where do you live miss?"

She had no choice it seemed, "24 Trisverskia Street…" Her voice reflected her lack of enthusiasm. The man nodded and made a quick exit. Kj looked at Ivan who was still grinning his big innocent grin, he really did seem nice but that man seemed scared of him. Ivan laid beside her and wound his strong arms around her waist,

"you will become one with me da?"

"WHAT?"

translations:

*You saw that yes?

** Yes

*** Two round of vodka yes?

**Kj: o.o I hate you.**

**Me: no you don't~**

**Kj: yes I do**

**Me: -_-" you know what, u just earned yourself smut. **

**Kj: WHA?**

**Me: BWAHAHAHA If I get a review I'll do Russia/Kj smut :D**

**Kj: NO**

**Me: and Kj will be wearing something smexy~**

**Kj: :( **

**Me: READ AND REVIEW :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Yay! I got reviews! Thaaaaanks!**

**Kj: Great, now she going to continue this story -_-**

**Me: Just disclaim**

**Kj:Kebugg does not own Hetalia, nor will she ever. **

**Me: you forgot the yaoi part!**

**Kj: I am not reading that.**

**Me:Ivaaaaan, Kjs being meeeaaaan**

**Ivan: My Kj? Mean? Never da?**

**Kj: I AM NOT YOUR KJ**

**Me: :3**

"WHAT!" A dark blonde girl entered Ivan's bedroom and she looked mad as a hornets nest. She screamed again and lunged at Ivan, metal flashed between her fingers and I realized she had a knife. Ivan pushed Kj out of the way as he rolled out of the knife's path,

"Natalia, we should be calming down d-da?"

_I-is Ivan… Scared? _Was Kj's only thought as she tumbled off the bed and hit the hardwood floor,

"HOW DARE YOU CHOOSE TO BECOME ONE WITH COMMON STREET FILTH AND NOT ME!"

Kj mentally glared at the girl as she got to her feet cautiously, Ivan was lying on his back and holding the angry girls arms at bay,

"YOU ARE TO MARRY ME BROTHER!"

_Brother? _Kj blinked what had she been dragged into? Kj tried to avoid the knife but help Ivan somehow, this whole situation seemed unreal. So Kj chose to pulled her off of Ivan, she wrapped her arms around the girls' waist, and then pulled. Natalia turned and whacked Kj in the face with her elbow as Kj fell, her head hitting the table beside the bed. Stars danced across Kj's vision. A thoroughly confused Natalia was sitting on Kj's stomach. Ivan stood, picked up Natalia and tossed her out of the room. Kj knew that her forehead was sliced open and she shut her eyes as she heard a slamming noise then screaming and pounding. Next she heard Ivan moving the wardrobe across the floor to block the door. Kj lifted her head and whimpered, she sat with her back to the bed for support,

"Oh Kj, your head is bleeding da?" Ivan said as he knelt beside her.

"You think?" Kj said, her voice wavered but she still managed to sound angry. Ivan placed his broad hands on either side of Kj's face, cupping her cheeks gently in his hands. Kj's forehead was still gushing blood,

"p-press something to-to the wound to stop the bleeding," Kj was really trying not to pass out.

"Da, that is good idea," Ivan's stood then knelt beside her again, pressing a shirt to her forehead, his other hand cupping the base of her skull. The shirt smelled like him, vodka and cigarette smoke. She leaned against him for support

"I am doing this right da? Soon as Natalia leaves we will have Toris fix you up da?"

Kj nodded and she realized the shirt pressed to her forehead was the one that Ivan had been wearing and that she was now resting against his bare, muscular chest.

"Good, you will not bleed to death da?"

"Yeah" Kj mumbled

"You are comfortable da?"

"Um yeah very comfortable" Kj felt a blush rise on her cheeks.

"Good because we will be here for a while. Natalia is persistent da?"

"Great."

Natalia continued pounding and screaming for what seemed like an eternity while Kj somehow found herself curled up on Ivan's lap. Neither of them spoke and Kj felt consciousness slowly slip out of her grasp slowly. She tried to focus on something, anything to keep from blacking out. She ended up focusing on the sounds of Ivan's breathing and his steady heart beat but she just couldn't…. stay… awake

000

"Um miss, miss! Wake up please?" Kj opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the light of the room. The brown-haired man from before sighed with relief,

"Thank goodness you're awake!"

Kj rubbed her eyes and sat up; a wave of vertigo hit her,

"N-no! Miss! Please lay back down!" Toris stammered and Kj did as she was told,

"Where's Ivan?" Kj asked, her tongue felt like sand paper and her voice was cracked,

"He is at a meeting miss, he should be back by this evening," Toris said with a small smile. Kj nodded and felt her phone vibrate in her pocket,

"Shit what time is it?" Kj asked.

"Umm 5 o'clock miss," Toris said as he looked at his watch

"I'm late for work!" Kj sat up again and tried to ignore how light her head felt as she scrambled to stand

"Miss! No! You're in no condition to be walking!" Toris wailed.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do," Kj said as she flicked him the birdie and slid her parka on.

"Miss! You can't leave! I-Ivan will be very upset and take it out on me!"

Kj was already downstairs with her boots on as he said this,

"Tell Ivan thanks for everything but I'm out of here" Kj said this as she stepped out the door.

The sun was setting and it made the snow glimmer beautifully as Kj walked to her place of employment. She ran a hand over the bandage on her forehead and felt the slight bumps of the stitched underneath, one, two, three, four, five six, seven stitches in total. Great, her boss was going to be thrilled. Well the other girls could probably help her cover it up. They were used to having to cover up different bumps and bruises.

000

"Oh K! What did you do this time?" An exasperated make-up artist shouted as Kj sat down in her chair. His shouting just made Kj's head hurt worse,

"Just cover it up Matt," she snapped

Matthew nodded; he was used to Kj's unpredictable moods and appearances by now. She often came in with some sort of cut or bruise. He peeled off the bandage and gasped at the 12cm gash on her forehead,

"Kj! Did you get jumped?" Matthew was really worried now and Kj sighed because she could hear it in his voice,

"No, I met a guy and –"

"He did this to you?" Matthews's voice raised an octave, like it always did when he was worried about something,

"No his insane sister did," She sighed, she moved to Russia because she thought everyone would leave her alone here but no, she got an over-emotional Canadian for a stylist. Matthew started brushing make-up onto her face then fixed her chin-length carroty-orange hair in tight 1950-style curls to cover the stitches,

"There you should be good as long as you don't go overboard with the dancing," Matthew said, rather pleased with him, and Kj managed to smile as she popped in gold-tinted contacts,

"Thank Matt," She stood and kissed him on the cheek then walked through the crowed and smoke-filled, shedding her thin cotton robe to reveal the fiery red v-neck belly-shirt, black shorts (that where really more like underwear) and the knee-high black stilettos that hugged her lithe frame.

**Ivan's POV**

"Dude I'm telling ya, this place is awesome! My bro works there so he can totally get us in for free too!" Alfred exclaimed

"It's probably not as awesome as me but I'll still come," Gilbert said

"If you say so, I've got nothing better to do tonight," Ludwig sighed, he was probably only going to keep an eye on Gilbert

"Dude, Ivan you've gotta come with us man!" Alfred said to the Russian walking beside him. Ivan really wanted to go home and watch Kj but if he said no they would be suspicious if he turned down a trip to an 'awesome' strip club. Plus he was slightly intrigued since it was in his own country. It might truly be 'awesome'

"I will come da"

"Sweetness!"

000

"Yo bro! How's it hangin?" Alfred said to a nervous looking man (that he actually didn't see at first) as they walked behind the plain-looking building that Alfred had claimed was 'awesome'

"Hey Al" The man said as a smiled crossed his features, "you brought some friends this time?"

"Yeah, can ya let us in bro?"

"sure but I got to wait until my boss is distracted" The man walked back inside then came back out maybe 15 minutes later,

"Kay guys, c'mon in"

Alfred and Gilbert went in eagerly while Ivan and Ludwig sighed and followed them

**Toris's POV**

"He's going to kill me He's going to kill me!" Toris was having a nervous break down as he paced the house. His breathing was quick and shallow as he muttered this to himself over and over again.

**Ok back to Kj POV**

Kj had been dancing for maybe 10 minutes when a familiar face walked in and sat down, he was with a hyper active blond guy who kind of looked familiar, an albino who looked like he wouldn't follow the 'looky but no touchy' rule, and annoyed looking blonde German. She nearly tripped off the stage as Ivan's eyes found hers, her now nearly naked body still dancing her usual routine. His face became unreadable and she felt a spike of fear pierce her core. The last song ended and she collected the money that was thrown onto the stage, along with her shorts and top. She tried her hardest not to run off of the stage but to walk gracefully off and she had never felt more self-conscious of the g-string she was wearing then now. Matt smiled when he saw Kj but that soon dissolved when he saw she was close to tears,

"What's up K? Are you in pain?" Matt asked, he knew how much stitches on your forehead could hurt (he has once had a hockey stick bash him in the fore head. They glued the 18cm cut shut at the hospital) Kj shook her head no and pointed from backstage at Ivan sitting in the front row. Matt blinked,

"Did Gilbert touch you?"

"Who?" Kj asked, her voice wavered a bit.

"The albino dude"

"You know them?"

"Yeah. The blond one who looks like a kid at Christmas is my brother and those are his friends," Matt was confused now. Kj sighed and composed herself as Matt led her over to the couch to sit down as she explained what happened with Ivan. Matt's face turned slowly from confused to sympathetic,

"Oh K, that really sucks. You like him a lot don't you"

"I dunno, I just met the bloke last night Matt," Kj said truthfully, her voice still had a somber tone to it.

"Well Ivan can be…"Matt seemed to be searching for the right word, "Interesting"

"What do you mean?" Kj asked

"Miss Johnston, you have a request for a private dance, room 3," a stage hand said to her.

Kj nodded, "Well talk when I get back" Matt nodded back.

000

Kj composed herself and put on her 'sexy face' as she entered room 3. She looked at the man lounging on the couch and dropped the 'sexy face'

"I-Ivan?" She stammered as she crossed her arms across her still bare stomach (she hadn't had time to put back on her shirt and shorts)

"Da," He had an unfamiliar glint to his eyes, was it anger?

"E-erm, well erm, I didn't expect to see you again"

"Well that is not why I am here at the moment; I paid for a private dance da?" Ivan's voice was cold and it cut through her like steel. She nodded and she walked to the black leather couch and mounted the Russian. He smirked and Kj avoided his eyes as she kneeled there and began moving her hips, then her torso, then her whole body was undulating to the distance beat of the music. Ivan placed his hands on her hips and she froze as he leaned close to her ear, "Does the do not touch the dancers rule apply to me?" She shivered, his voice was still harsh and cold but his warm hands felt nice as they held her possessively. She said nothing and tears pricked at the corners of her eyes.

"I will take that as a no da?" Ivan said as he leaned closer and his lips pressed firmly to hers

**Kj: WHAT! YOU'RE GOING TO END IT THERE? I mean… GRRR WHY AM I A STIPPER?**

**Me: You know you like the attention **

**Kj: *blushes* whatever. **

**Me: Review please! Oh and the smut will defiantly be in the next chapter **


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: oh more reviews yay!**

**BamYurrDead**** : I try to update every 2 or 3 days**

**watergoddesskasey**** and ****citrine sunflower**** : THANKS :D**

**Kj: Just hurry up and continue the story**

**Me: Does Kj want to do Ivan that badly**

**Kj: NO**

**Ivan: *smirks***

**Kj: JUST DISCLAIM / **

**Me: Ok *lol* I don't own Hetalia but I do own little miss ginger over there **

**Kj: F*** YOU *flicks me the birdie***

**Me: I lied! And it's a short chapter, I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK oAo and homework… :( **

"I will take that as a no da?" Ivan said as he leaned closer and his lips pressed firmly to hers.

Kj felt a bolt of electricity run through her system, Ivan's breath mingled with hers, it tasted strongly of vodka. Kj broke the kiss and looked Ivan in the eyes for the first time. She recognized an emotion there for once, lust. It was a very familiar emotion. She had seen it so many times, in the eyes of ex-boyfriends, of guys who had bought her for a certain amount of time, of guys she danced the night away with in some club with pounding music, in the eyes of her twin brother. She turned her face away from his, she didn't want to see lust in his usually innocent eyes, but a big hand grabbed her chin and brought their gazes together again,

"Don't look away again da?" Ivan said coldly. Kj nodded, usually she would kick this guy in the balls and start cussing him out but… she just… couldn't anymore. Not since he died. Not since she ran to Russia to escape his memory. She was…broken.

Ivan's lips touched hers again, her lips automatically moving with his. His rough hands slid up her spine and tangled in her hair. A warmth filled Kj's core at the feeling. Her body remembered what to do and pressed closer to Ivan's, gyrating to the bass of the music in the background. Ivan's hands slid back down her back and nimbly untied her top.

Her head ached from the pain of the headache she had, pleasure coursed through her form, the conflicting sensations just made her head throb. She moaned in pain, god could he just leave her alone? Ivan mistook this moan and smirked. His hands moved to message her breasts slowly. More pleasure hit her and her head throbbed again, this time It felt like a white-hot poker stabbing her brain. She leaned against Ivan's shoulder for support. She, for the second time that day, lost consciousness. Apparently concussions and sex don't mix well, who knew?

000

"Kj, wakey wakey da?"

Kj moaned in reply. Her brain felt like mush, which was on fire, with knives stabbing it, and the mush was lying on a bed of nails.

"Good, you are awake, da?" Ivan smiled, well Kj didn't see him smiled but she assumed he smiled. She flicked Ivan the birdie and hid her head under the covers. His covers… Great. Well at least she was feeling somewhat like her old self. She heard Ivan chuckle,

"You are grumpy da?"

Kj mumbled something like 'sod off' but her brain was too busy dealing with pain to form a coherent sentence. Ivan stroked her hair roughly, like a child petting a kitten,

"You do not make any sense da?"

Kj growled another incoherent Irish insult.

"Are you in pain?"

Kj nodded under Ivan's hand.

"Toris is not available right now to make the pain go away. He is recovering from some injuries. So I will take care of you da?" Ivan said, again she was certain without looking that he was smiling. Great. Ivan was going to take care of her.


End file.
